Labor Day
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Evelyn goes into labor on little Danny's birthday.
1. Default Chapter

__

Of all days to go into labor, today was certainly not that day, thought Evelyn. 

It was Danny's first birthday and she and Rafe had decided to take him to the beach. Contractions had started early that morning but Evelyn knew it would be awhile before the newest McCawley made an entrance into the world, if he or she was anything like their older brother. 

Rafe was unsure about Evelyn going anywhere except the hospital. He was away when she had had Danny and it was something that he always regretted. So he had made damn sure that he would be home for the birth of this child. He knew he was hovering and worrying more than he probably should, after all Evelyn had been through this before. But he hadn't and he winced every time he saw her stop and take a deep breath when a contraction would hit. _How in the hell can she be so calm? _He wondered. "Evelyn, are you sure about this? Because I'm not sure the beach is the best place for you to be. You should be restin'."

"Rafe, I can rest on the beach as well as I can rest here. Besides, this little one won't be here for awhile and it's going to be the last time it'll be just the three of us. I promise I'll let you know when I'm ready to go to the hospital."

He still wasn't convinced but had learned it was useless to argue with his wife when she had her mind set on something she really wanted. So with a sigh, he picked up the picnic basket she had packed for their lunch and with his other arm picked up Danny. The heaviest thing he allowed her to carry was the blanket they would put down on the sand. Before he even closed the door, he remembered the beach chair for Evelyn. He put Danny on his feet, put the basket down and retrieved the chair. 

She stood on the porch watching him try to juggle everything. "Rafe, Danny can walk."

Rafe grinned at her. "Honey, he's not that good yet. He's still crawlin' more than walkin'."

"He can walk a little if he holds my hand. Please let him try, you've got your hands full already without trying to carry him."

She was stubborn. "All right, we'll let him walk." He said as he picked up the basket.

Rafe and Evelyn had always thought themselves lucky because their house was close enough to the beach to walk and he couldn't help but watch her as they strolled. He was careful to not let her see because the closer it had gotten to her due date she had become increasingly more self conscious about the way she looked. She would joke about how she felt as big as a house, but to him she had never been more beautiful. He didn't know if it was just because it was her or if all women had that same kind of beauty. He noticed the way she was with Danny as he held her hand before he would let go and toddle ahead of her and how the breeze caught her hair and blew it across her face. He noticed how she ran a hand over her large form and smiled and wondered what she was thinking about.

She knew Rafe was watching her and that's why she smiled. Even at a time when she felt like Dumbo, her husband made her feel as though she looked like Rita Hayworth. 

Danny was trying as hard as he could to walk. He would toddle a foot or two and suddenly sit down. He seemed to become frustrated by the whole thing after awhile because instead of getting up again, he started to cry. His parents looked at each other and tried not to smile. He was quite serious about wanting to walk, but it was going to take patience and that was something he could not comprehend.

Rafe put the basket and chair down and picked Danny up. He held his son and tried to sooth him in the same way he would sooth his wife. He kissed the top of Danny's head and rubbed his back. "It's all right son, you'll learn. You just have to give it some time."

Evelyn smiled at this and couldn't remember when she loved Rafe more. He was so good to Danny and had a way of talking to him that she swore the boy understood. In turn, Danny had a single-minded devotion to his father and would never let anyone hold him, except his mother. It worried her sometimes how Danny was so attached to them and wondered how the new baby would change things. It was something she and Rafe had discussed many times over the last few months and felt the best thing to do was to have the boy spend as much time as possible with his father and godfather. If he could spend time with them, perhaps he would not be too jealous of the attention the new baby would be getting from his mother.

That all hinged on Rafe being home of course.

Danny had stopped crying and Rafe put him on his feet after he'd dried his eyes. He grinned at him. "Ready to try again?"

He let out a squeal and began to toddle again. The momentum pushed him forward and he fell down, but instead of crying he began to laugh. Rafe picked Danny up and again put him on his feet. "You're gettin' it son. Just keep tryin'." And he smiled.

By the time they finally made it to the beach, Evelyn was exhausted. She'd felt the baby start to turn as she walked and knew it was getting ready. She also had another contraction and it was stronger than the last. This she tried to keep from Rafe because the time he had to spend with Danny was so precious and when her labor became active, Danny would lose his father's attention. She took a surreptitious look at her watch and it had been thirty minutes since the last one. It was one thirty and Evelyn began to think that perhaps Danny and his new brother or sister would have the same birthday. She hoped this would not be the case because a birthday was a very special day and should not have to be shared. 

It was out of her hands of course. The baby would come when it was darned good and ready. 

Rafe had seen her face and knew she'd had another contraction. She really was stubborn and was not going to have their child until she was damned good and ready. Evelyn was bound and determined to give Danny a day at the beach on his birthday, labor or not. Lord, how he loved that woman.

He took the blanket, spread it out on the sand and helped her sit down in the chair. "Will you be all right if Danny and I go down to the water for awhile?"

"I'll be fine. You go play in the sand with your son and I'll get lunch unpacked."

He wanted to argue with her, but knew he'd probably lose. So instead he picked up the small pail and shovel and called to Danny who tried to toddle after him. He slipped in the shifting sand and refused his father's helping hand when he fell down. Rafe grinned to himself. _Stubborn just like his mother._

Evelynwatched her husband and her son play together and wondered who the bigger kid was. She also wondered how things would change after the baby came and Rafe would have to divide his attention between two children. He would love the new baby, of that she had no doubt, but would he love him or her as much as he loved his son? She knew it was pointless to worry about it, but with their lives about to change again, she couldn't seem to help it.

And before she realized it, the fear of Rafe not coming home resurfaced. It was something she thought she'd come to terms with but with everything down to the wire, it suddenly made her cold with fear. More than anything she wanted her children to know their father and not learn about him from stories and old photos. 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She had learned to live in the present and not worry about the future by cherishing the moments like these, spending a warm afternoon with her two boys. 

As Rafe and Danny dug up wet sand and put it in the pail, he looked up to see how Evelyn was doing and she'd fallen asleep. That was probably best because the doctor had told them she would need all the rest she could get before she went into labor. And not for the first time Rafe wondered about them bringing another life into the world when his was in constant danger every time he went out on a mission. He had teased Evelyn about giving Danny a brother or sister and as much as he wanted this new baby, couldn't help but wish they'd waited until the war was over. But almost in the same thought knew how precious life was and this new life would give him even more reason to come through the war alive. 

He really had it better than a lot of the boys who were being shipped overseas to an uncertain fate and away from their families for months or years. It was something he carried with him everyday and never took it for granted that he got to see his family on a regular basis. He felt so incredibly lucky to have a home to return to on a regular basis when many of the boys had to sleep in the mud, in the rain and cold. There were also times that he felt incredible guilt for having what he did. 

Danny had grabbed hold of his dog tags as they played and it reminded Rafe how his life was really not his own until the war was over. And as much pride as he took in being a husband to Evelyn and a father to Danny he also took great pride in being a pilot and a Captain in the Air Corps.

When he looked up again, Evelyn was awake and unpacking the lunch. Seeing her sitting there about to have their second child while he played in the sand with his son, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. 


	2. Boy or Girl

Evelyn had finally coaxed Rafe and Danny away from the water to come and have lunch. She'd laid everything out on the blanket and Danny was in his father's lap pushing his hand away when Rafe tried to feed him.

The boy was so determined in everything he did and feeding himself was something he wanted to try on his own. Rafe looked at Evelyn, unsure what to do. "It's all right. When he wants you to help him, he'll let you know." She reassured him.

"I just want to make sure he eats."

Evelyn smiled and shook her head. Rafe was such a good father and worried about every little thing, but he was going to have to learn that his son had a mind of his own. She had learned that the hard way. 

Danny started to squirm in Rafe's lap and tried to get up because he wanted to walk. So Rafe got up, stood the boy on his feet and held his hands as they started across the sand. Danny pulled his hands out of Rafe's grasp and tried to keep his balance as the sand shifted under his feet. He fell and tried to push himself up as the sand shifted again under his small hands. 

Rafe stood and watched as Danny wobbled after standing up and grinned at his stubborn son. _That boy is determined. _He thought. 

Evelyn sat and watched this with such pride. Pride in the patience her husband had in trying to help and pride in her son for wanting to walk. He was growing so fast and she knew that he would be walking very soon without help from his father or her. 

As she watched this, she felt another contraction come. This one felt different because she also felt the baby turn again and it was starting to move down. She looked at her watch and they were coming faster now. It had been twenty minutes since the last contraction and Evelyn knew the time had come to go to the hospital. It was going to take some time to get home, so as she promised him she would, Evelyn called to her husband. "Rafe, we have to go."

He stopped and turned around, not sure he'd heard her right. But a nod from her told him he'd not misunderstood. He picked up Danny and rushed back over to her. "How far apart?" Was all he asked her.

"They're coming twenty minutes now."

"Twenty minutes! Christ Evelyn, why didn't you say somethin' sooner!"

"I'm saying something now because by the time we get back to the house, we'll have to get to the hospital."

"You stay here and I'll go get the car." 

She saw the panic he was in and tried to calm him down. "By the time you go home, get the car and come back for me we could be at the hospital by then. Besides, I really want to walk."

"You can't walk now, you're havin' a baby!" 

"Well you certainly can't carry me, can you?" She reasoned with him.

Rafe sighed. "No."

"Then lets pack up the basket and get Danny home. We'll have to have someone come stay with him."

"I'll call Danny when we get home." Rafe decided.

"All right." Evelyn packed everything away and Rafe helped her up. He folded up the chair and the blanket as Evelyn held Danny's hand. They looked at each other because they knew they did not have the time to let him walk, so Rafe was going to have to carry him and he sighed. "The chair isn't that heavy. I think I can carry it all right." She told him.

Rafe would have preferred to leave the damn thing there. "Like hell you will." He told her and after picking up the basket and the chair with one hand, picked Danny up in his other arm. "You ready?"

"Let's go." And they headed up the beach. 

Rafe was trying not to rush but knew they were running out of time. Danny was trying to squirm out of his father's hold and Rafe was quickly losing his patience and called his son by his full name, "Daniel Rafe McCawley, stop that! We have to get home."

The tone of his voice surprised the boy and he stopped squirming. He looked at his father with wide eyes not sure what was going on.

"Rafe." Evelyn admonished him gently. "He doesn't understand what's happening."

"And I don't have time to try and explain it to him." And they kept walking.

By the time they got back to the house, Rafe dropped the basket and the chair on the porch, put Danny on his feet and rushed into the house. Evelyn heard him on the phone, putting in a call to the barracks. "Just get over here as fast as you can." And she heard him slam the receiver down in the cradle. He came back out on the porch, looking absolutely frantic.

"Rafe, you've got to calm down. This could take hours yet." 

"You're havin' a baby!" He shouted at no one in particular.

Evelyn would have laughed if she knew her husband weren't so scared. "Rafe, you've got to calm down." She repeated. "You're scaring Danny."

Sure enough, the little boy had tears in his eyes, too stunned at his father's outburst to cry. Rafe had never lost patience with his son or ever raised his voice around him. Today he had done both and the child didn't know what to make of it. Rafe closed his eyes and sighed and crouched down to look at his son. "I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have shouted." 

Danny seemed to understand his father because he toddled over to him and put his arms around his neck. Rafe put his arms around the child and stood up. He rocked him in his arms to reassure his son that everything was okay. Danny put his head down on Rafe's shoulder and closed his eyes. All was well.

While Rafe had mended fences with his one-year-old, Evelyn had gone into the house to get her suitcase. It had been packed for the last week because she had had a false alarm. 

She stood on the threshold of the doorway and watched them, her two boys. And soon she would know if there would be three or maybe they would have a little girl. She couldn't help but smile to herself because she knew if they had a girl, Rafe would be an impossibly overprotective father. 

There was something about a girl's relationship with her father that was so different than with a son and if they had a girl, she would be the apple of her father's eye. She couldn't think of two luckier children than hers to have the father they did.

Danny was suddenly there, having run over from the barracks. He was breathing hard because he'd run as fast as he could and the scene that greeted him wasn't quite what he'd expected. Rafe was holding his godson, rubbing his cheek against the boy's hair and Evelyn was standing there watching them. _They were a pair_. He smiled to himself.

He looked at Evelyn. "How are you doin'?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Rafe frowned at him and said quietly, "How the hell do you think she's doin'?"

Danny grinned at his best friend. "Well, I can see how you're doin'. But I was askin' your wife."

"I'm fine, I'm in labor. And I really want to get to the hospital now." She said matter of factly.

Rafe turned to look at Evelyn. "How far are they now?"

"Fifteen minutes and getting stronger."

He held his son not wanting to let him go. He sighed because he knew that Danny would not be allowed in the hospital but he didn't want to leave him, even if it was with his godfather. It was still his birthday and he was going to get scared when Evelyn had to leave him. He would be inconsolable if he couldn't stay with his father. "Do you know if any of the nurses are on call?" He asked Danny.

"Barbara is, I think. Why?"

"Could you see if there would be any way for her to let Danny in the hospital? It's his birthday and I want him to stay with me." 

"I thought that's why I was here, to look after him."

"Well, I changed my mind. I want to keep him with me."

Evelyn stood and watched the exchange. "Honey, just get Danny and bring him. Barbara will let him stay." And she picked up her suitcase to end the discussion. She walked down the steps and headed to the car.

Danny put the basket and chair in the house and closed the door. He followed Rafe to the car and took the car keys from him. "I'll drive." Was all he said.

The suitcase was on the front seat and Evelyn was sitting in back. Rafe got in next to her and held Danny on his lap. Evelyn put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so tired and the hard work hadn't even started yet. 

"Does the hospital know we're comin'?" Rafe asked.

She nodded. "I called when I went in the house to get the suitcase." 

Another contraction hit and that got Evelyn to sit up. She tried not to cry out because she did not want to alarm anyone in the car, but that one had hurt. She looked at her watch and they were now ten minutes apart, which she relayed to Rafe. "Danny, can't this thing go any faster?" Rafe asked.

Danny had seen what had happened with Evelyn from the rear view mirror and knew they were out of time. "How the hell would I know? It's your car!" And he sped up a little faster.

It seemed an eternity, but five minutes later Danny had pulled the car up to the Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital and ran inside. He came back with Barbara right behind him and she helped Evelyn out of the car. Rafe got out behind her and put Danny on his feet. "She's havin' the baby." He said unnecessarily.

Barbara arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? I couldn't tell." 

She whisked Evelyn inside in a wheelchair and over her shoulder she told him, "There's some paperwork you need to fill out at the admissions desk." 

She had been taken inside so quickly, Evelyn hadn't had the chance to tell Rafe how much she loved him and that she was going to be all right. She knew what was going to happen but he didn't and that worried her.

Rafe stood by the car, suddenly unsure what to do. He looked down to see his son looking up at him. "Well, son it looks like it's just you and me for awhile." And he picked him up before he walked into the hospital to go to the admissions desk.


	3. It's a...

A crowd had gathered in the father's waiting room to sit with Rafe. 

Evelyn had finally gone into active labor and Barbara had tried to keep him updated. She was doing as well as could be expected and everything was going fine. Other than that, she really didn't have much to tell him.

It helped Rafe to have Danny with him, because he was able to keep his mind off what was happening with his wife by keeping his son distracted. And the boy wanted to walk, so Rafe stood behind him as he toddled around the small room. 

Red and Gooz had come over from the barracks after Danny had called them about Evelyn. Martha had come over with Sandra, who was now sitting with Danny and Rafe couldn't help but notice how they sat quietly and held hands. He saw how she leaned over to say something to him and he nodded. Danny was still being so tight lipped about what was happening between the two of them that Rafe had no idea how his best friend really felt about her.

But he never pushed for answers because he understood why Danny wanted to keep it to himself. Evelyn had told him that when Danny and Sandra were ready they'd let everyone in on what was going on with them, just as she and Rafe had done.

Danny had gotten tired of walking and sat down in the middle of the floor. Rafe picked him up and carried him back to where he'd been sitting and waiting and sat down. He settled Danny in his lap and the boy put his head back on Rafe's chest and promptly fell asleep. Rafe for his part looked around at the friends who had gathered to wait with him and felt such gratitude to them especially when there was nothing for them to do. "If ya'll want to get something to eat, go ahead. Barbara said Evelyn was still in labor and it'll probably take a while longer."

"We can stay here Rafe." Red told him.

"I 'preciate that Red, but I feel bad about everyone bein' here and just waitin'."

"Red, I think Rafe here is telling us very nicely to bug out." Gooz said.

"Rafe, do you want us to leave?" Red asked him.

He sighed. "Not for good, just a while. I haven't had a lot of time with my birthday boy here."

"If you need us for anything, we'll be outside." 

"Thanks Red." And everyone filed out, except for Rafe's best friend who came and sat down next to him. 

"You want me to stay?" 

"You've been here since I called you this afternoon so take Sandra for a walk and get some fresh air. Danny's asleep now and I may try and sleep too."

Danny looked at Rafe with his disheveled hair, half days growth of beard and red rimmed eyes. He looked exhausted but if he were to tell him that, Rafe would say that Evelyn was more exhausted. "Do you at least want me to take Danny?"

"No, he can stay with me. I don't want him wakin' up and not know where I am."

"Okay Rafe. We won't be long."

"Take your time." And before Danny had left the waiting room Rafe had fallen asleep with his sleeping son in his lap.

Barbara gently shaking his shoulder interrupted his respite. "Rafe, wake up."

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Evelyn?" Was all he said.

"She's fine." Barbara reassured him. "And when I left it looked like the newest McCawley was about to make an entrance into the world."

He stretched and tried not to wake Danny. "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "It's about twelve thirty."

"Evelyn was worried that Danny might have to share his birthday with his new brother or sister. She'll be happy to know they won't."

Barbara grinned at him. "Honey, she'll be glad to get this kid of yours born."

"Is she really all right?"

Barbara sat down next to him and her usual arch tone was not there. "Rafe, she's having a baby and it's the most natural thing in the world. She's strong and healthy and having been a nurse, she knows what to expect. She's doing fine and the baby is fine. There have been no complications and if your lucky you'll be a father again by the time I get back to the delivery room. Don't worry about her, she's been through this before."

He nodded. "I know she's been through this before, but I haven't."

It seemed to dawn on her what he was saying. "You're feeling guilty because you weren't here when she had Danny." She said it so matter of factly and Rafe nodded again. "She understood why you weren't here and knew it was out of your hands. She also knew that if you could have moved heaven and earth to be here you would have done that too. You have to stop beating yourself up over that."

"You're right. But it's not as easy as it sounds."

"I know."

"When Evelyn needed me the most I couldn't be here. I know she understands why and I know it was out of my hands, but I should have been here just the same."

How could she answer that? "The important thing to remember is that you wanted to be here and Ev knows that. You also need to remember that you've been here for her and Danny ever since and you are here now."

That seemed to settle something in him because the furrow that had developed between his eyebrows had disappeared and he smiled for the first time since Evelyn had told him her contractions were twenty minutes apart.

"Go back to sleep. When that kid finally gets here, you'll be the second to know." She stood up and headed to the waiting room door.

"The second?"

Barbara grinned at him and her saucy attitude had returned. "After all that hard work, I think it's only fair that Ev is the first to know." And she left.

Rafe grinned to himself and looked down at his sleeping son. Barbara was right. He may have missed the birth of his first child, but he'd not missed the important things. He was there for his first Christmas, though how he'd managed to get home in time he still wondered about. He was there the first time he'd said Daddy, though it came out more like Daa. 

It didn't really matter because Rafe knew what the boy had been trying to say. 

He was there the first time he'd crawled and the first time he sat up with out Evelyn helping him. She always swore that Danny waited until Rafe would come home before he'd reach another milestone in his growing. He even seemed to wait before he cut his first tooth, just so his father could be there.

So when it really came down to it, what Rafe had missed was important but he'd not missed anything else. With that realization he was able to close his eyes and rest.

He had no idea what time it was when he was shaken very gently again and he heard, "Captain McCawley." His eyes were open and he expected to see Barbara standing there but instead saw General Doolittle. When he tried to get up, the General shook his head. "At ease, son. I was at Hickam when the call came in about your wife. Any news yet?"

"No sir, nothin' yet."

"Your son has really grown since the last time I saw him."

"Like a weed sir." Rafe grinned. "By the time we get him into pants that fit, he's outgrowin' his shoes."

General Doolittle smiled. "Mrs. Doolittle and I went through that with our children too. I don't think they stopped outgrowing anything until they were in high school."

Rafe sighed. "High school sir?"

"I'm afraid so son. But if Mrs. McCawley has another boy, you won't have to worry too much about clothing him."

"And if she has a girl?"

"Well then, you've got problems." And he smiled. "In the end though, it doesn't really matter. As long as you love your kids and do the very best you can for them, that's the important thing." 

"That I can do sir."

At that point the pilots and nurses had come back and Danny, Red and Gooz snapped a smart salute to their former commander who answered them with one of his own. They chatted for a few moments before the General asked Rafe to contact him when the new baby came. "I'll be here until tomorrow afternoon." And he gave Rafe a phone number where he could be reached.

"Thank you sir. I'll do that." And the General was gone. 

Rafe was appreciative of his visit especially because the hour was so late and that's what he had always respected about him. Caring enough about his men, whether they were still under his command or not, to check on their welfare or the welfare of their families.

No sooner had General Doolittle left the waiting room than Barbara came in. It quieted down as everyone waited to hear the news. "Captain McCawley, come with me please." She said with a smile.

"The baby?" 

"Just come with me." Was all she would say.

Danny was still asleep and Rafe suspected he would sleep through the rest of the night. It was then he finally asked his son's godfather to look after him. "You bet. Give Evelyn our love."

Rafe had gotten up as quietly as he could and handed his son over to his namesake. "I will." And he followed Barbara out the door. "How is she?"

"She's really tired, but she insisted on seeing you before she went to sleep."

"How's the baby?"

"You'll see for yourself." And she led him down to the maternity ward. They walked past a row of beds that had curtains drawn around them when Barbara stopped at the last bed in the row. "She's there." She told him quietly and left him standing there.

Rafe stepped around the curtain and saw Evelyn lying there. Her eyes were closed and she looked absolutely exhausted. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd been through and was thankful she's come through it all right. He gently brushed back a loose lock of her hair and her skin felt cool and damp. It was then Evelyn opened her eyes. She smiled and patted the edge of the bed, wanting him to sit. He looked a little dubious at her request but she whispered, "It's all right, you can sit down." And he did so with great care.

"How are you feelin'?" He felt stupid for asking because she probably felt terrible.

She smiled. "I feel better now that you're here. Is Danny okay?"

"Danny is sound asleep, which is what you should be." He admonished her gently.

"I'll sleep, I promise. I just wanted to see you and tell you how much I love you. I didn't get a chance to tell you that before Barbara brought me in and it was something I wanted you to know."

"I love you too Evelyn, with all my heart." And he leaned over and kissed her. 

The partition was slowly drawn back and Barbara was there with a small bundle in her arms. She handed the bundle to Rafe who was not used to holding such a small baby. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And she closed the curtain behind her.

Evelyn lay there and tears started to come. Rafe had missed the birth of their firstborn, but had not missed this. She was grateful he'd been home and hoped this new child would grow up in a world that was not at war.

Rafe for his part was trying to comprehend that they were no longer three, but now four. And looking at the new life he held, he knew he'd get used to it without realizing it. 


	4. Sarah Jane McCawley

All she wanted to do was sleep. 

If Evelyn had thought having one child was challenging, having two was a real test. Rafe had stayed with her as long as he could, but it was inevitable he was going to have to fly again. His commanding officer had kept him out of combat rotation as long as he could and Rafe had gotten more time than he'd expected.

The girls had tried to help her as much as they could after Rafe had left on an extended mission and Evelyn's mother had come out for a couple of weeks. After her mother left, Rafe's mother had come to help as well. But eventually, she was left with her son and her new daughter, Sarah Jane McCawley. 

Danny had been particularly difficult since Rafe had been gone because he no longer had his mother's undivided attention. Evelyn knew he resented it but there was nothing she could do. She tried as best she could to spend time with him but Sarah needed her almost constantly. She would try and explain this to him, but she wasn't sure how much he understood. It was at times like this she really wished Rafe were home.

It was during a visit from Barbara one afternoon when Sarah was about a month and a half old that Evelyn talked to her friend about the situation. "I feel so useless sometimes because Rafe can talk to Danny and he seems to understand. I try to talk to him and he has a tantrum."

"I wish I knew what to tell you." Barbara sighed. "But not having a kid of my own, I can't really help."

Evelyn smiled and took her friend's hand. "It helps just having you here."

Barbara grinned back. "A big help I am. But have you talked to Rafe about this?"

"Of course. But there isn't a lot he can do when he's away. I just make sure he spends as much time as he can with Danny when he's home."

"Then that's all you can do, Ev. It's just going to take Danny some time to realize that he's not the baby anymore." She reasoned.

"I really am glad you're here." And she hugged her.

"Anytime, honey." 

"So how is the baby doing? You insisted on checking her out when you got here and you haven't told me anything."

"She's fine. Healthy and very happy and you already knew that."

Evelyn smiled. "I did. But I'm a mother before I'm a nurse and having someone else to check on her makes me feel better."

"Then I was glad to do it."

Evelyn leaned back in the sofa and sighed. "This is the first time since Sarah was born that I can remember it being so quiet. I actually managed to get the two of them to sleep at the same time."

Barbara looked at her with concern because her friend looked so tired. "Since the kids are both sleeping, why don't you go get some rest. I'll stay here and look after them when they wake up." 

"I can't ask you to do that. This is your day off and you should be relaxing."

"You didn't ask me Ev, I volunteered. You need to get some rest and I'm here, so go get some rest." She insisted.

Evelyn nodded and stood up. She stretched and then yawned before she looked at Barbara with gratitude. "What would I have done if Rafe and I gone back East?"

"You wouldn't be sleeping, that's for sure." And she laughed.

Evelyn grinned at her and walked down the hall to the bedroom. When she got there she laid down on the bed and pulled a blanket over herself. She sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

She slept so soundly that she didn't hear voices in the living room. She didn't hear the door open that Barbara had closed when she came to check on her friend. 

She slept so soundly she did not hear that door close again or feel the bed dip after a moment as her returning husband lay down next to her. 

He put his arm around her and fell asleep himself.

When she finally awoke she wasn't sure if she really was awake because the dream she had had of Rafe being home was so real, she could almost feel his arm around her. It wasn't until she stretched that she knew it wasn't a dream. 

When she turned over he was laying there looking at her. He had a smile on his face that told her he'd been watching her for quite awhile. He leaned over to kiss her and pull her close. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He'd been gone such a long time and she'd missed him desperately. 

It wasn't until much later that they lay together and Rafe kissed her cheek. "As much as I love the kids, this is what I miss the most. Bein' close to you."

Evelyn was snuggled against him. "Me too."

The baby started to cry and she tried to get up, only to have Rafe stop her. "Barbara said she'd stay as long as we need her, so let her get the baby."

She could feel her face turn ten shades of red as she looked at her husband. "You mean she was here while we..." And her voice trailed off.

Rafe grinned at her. "Evelyn McCawley, why so shy?"

She buried her face in his chest and laughed. "Why do you think?" Came the muffled reply.

He laughed at her bashfulness and lifted her chin so he could look at her. "You have nothing to be shy about. She took Danny out to the front yard to play."

The baby had stopped crying and Evelyn sighed. "I'm being silly I know."

"Not silly honey, just modest. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"What are the other things?" She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her again.

When they finally got up, they got dressed and Evelyn went to feed the baby. Danny was in his playpen when Rafe went out the living room and thanked Barbara for staying as long as she did. 

"It's a good thing you came home when you did. She's been having a rough time of it." She told him. 

Rafe nodded. "It was hard enough to leave her when it was just Danny, now it's almost impossible."

"I know, but this war can't last forever and then you won't have to go away anymore."

"We've been at war for almost two years. The way things are goin' we'll be at this for awhile longer."

"As long as you come through it alive, I can bear it." Evelyn's comment got Rafe and Barbara to turn toward the hallway.

"You look much better Ev. Rafe being home really agrees with you." And she tried not to grin.

Evelyn could feel her face flush and Rafe grinned at her. "It agrees with me too."

Barbara shook her head in amusement. "I'll leave you two alone now. Or at least as alone as you can be with two kids." She got her purse from the kitchen table, headed to the front door and then looked at Rafe. "Take your wife out to dinner or to a movie while you're home. The girls and I would love to take care of the kids."

He put his arm around Evelyn who'd come to stand next to him. "We'll take you up on that very soon." He said.

"Good. I've got the early shift tomorrow so I've got to get going."

"Thanks for everything Barbara. I really appreciate what you did for me today." Evelyn told her.

"It was nothing honey. I was glad to do it." And she was gone. 

Danny had been sitting quietly watching the exchange between the adults when Rafe walked over to him and picked him up. "I understand you've been givin' your mama some trouble son. It's time we have a talk about that." He grinned at the boy and after he sat down on the sofa, settled Danny in his lap and began to talk to him.


	5. Giving Thanks

Evelyn finished setting the table with her grandmother's china that her mother had shipped to her just a week before. She could smell the turkey in the oven and hoped Rafe was keeping an eye on it. This was the first Thanksgiving he'd been home since they'd been married and they were having everyone over for dinner. 

Since their last mission had been longer than usual the pilots were off rotation and by a bit of good luck, the nurses were off duty as well so no one would have to miss the holiday meal. 

Danny and Sandra were the first to show up and it was not lost on Evelyn that they had come together. Rafe had come out from the kitchen to say hello to the pair and then looked at his friend. "Come on Danny, you have to help me with this bird. If I burn it Evelyn's goin' to kill me." He grinned at her and headed back to the kitchen with Danny right behind him.

"Come in and make yourself at home." Evelyn said and tucked her arm through Sandra's. "It's been so long since you've been here."

"I'm sorry Ev. You've been so busy with the new baby, I didn't want to bother you."

"Sandra it would never be a bother, you should know that." 

They followed the boys out to the kitchen and to Evelyn's great amusement her husband and his best friend were making absolute fools of themselves trying to make the children laugh. Sarah for her part seemed to enjoy it from her baby seat on the kitchen table. She was just a month and a half old and her big brother Danny, at nearly fourteen months, was sitting in his high chair and clapping at the antics of his father and godfather.

Evelyn looked at Sandra and shook her head. "I often wonder who the bigger kid is." And she said it loud enough to be sure Rafe heard.

He turned and grinned at her. "The kids were gettin' fussy."

To that, she smiled at him. "Sarah was sleeping."

"Don't blame him Evelyn." Danny defended his friend. "I woke her up to say hi."

"Well if she doesn't sleep tonight, I will personally call you at the barracks in the middle of the night and wake you out of a sound sleep."

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" He asked with a smile.

"If she doesn't, I will." Sandra told him.

Danny looked at her and a light flush crossed his face. "Now that I wouldn't mind." 

Rafe and Evelyn looked at each other and tried not to smile because Danny seemed absolutely smitten. Sandra for her part was adjusting her glasses, a sure sign to Evelyn that she was nervous. So to help she tried to draw the attention away from her bashful friend. "All right Captain, how is that turkey coming?" She asked her husband. 

"Almost done Mrs. McCawley. I'd give in another half-hour." Rafe reported to her like a drill sergeant.

She swatted him with the nearest available dishtowel and laughed. "Smart aleck." 

"I love you too, honey." And he flashed her a cocky grin before he turned back to the oven to open the door and check on the turkey. 

Evelyn heard a knock at the front door and handed Sandra the dishtowel. "Use this if you have to." And she headed out to the living room. When she opened the door Barbara and Martha were there. Martha held out a pumpkin pie and Barbara, mincemeat. "Two pies for dessert as requested." Martha said.

Barbara asked her, "Has Sandra showed up yet?"

Evelyn motioned to her to lower her voice. "She and Danny came together and they're out in the kitchen."

"She's being as mysterious as you and Rafe were." Martha commented quietly. "They must be pretty serious." 

Evelyn wondered if she should tell them what she'd seen in the kitchen and decided against it. Sandra hadn't told her anything and she obviously did not want to talk to anyone, including her roommates. She remembered how she'd talked to Barbara during her courtship and how her friend had not told the other girls what they'd discussed. She felt it was only fair to Sandra to keep her observations to herself. "When they're ready to say something, they will." Was all she told them.

Barbara looked completely exasperated. "Ev, this has been going on since we came to Pearl Harbor. It's been over two years and their still not talking."

"They'll tell us when they're ready." She said.

They walked out to the kitchen and when Rafe saw the nurses standing there he joked, "The cockpit of my plane can only hold one person," and that got Evelyn to raise her eyebrows and smile. "Well, usually only one." And he had the grace to flush, which made Evelyn and Danny laugh. They were the only one's who knew about Rafe's Christmas present to Evelyn when they were still stationed in New York. He'd taken her up for a ride in his P-40 when she'd returned after a week at home. "My point is, there are too many people in this small kitchen so ya'll have to move into the livin' room. Danny you can stay."

"Thanks old man." Danny used a long ago name from childhood.

"Do you want me to take the kids?" Evelyn asked as she put the two pies on the counter.

"They can stay. Relax for awhile, you've been on your feet all day." Rafe told her. "Besides, everything is ready to go. We're just waitin' for the guest of honor to finish cookin'."

She smiled at him and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "Thank you." And she went into the living room without a backward glance.

After she'd left Danny looked at his friend who stood there with a bemused look on his face. "You are one lucky guy, Rafe McCawley." 

"Don't I know it." He debated for a moment. "How 'bout you? Are you a lucky guy?" When Danny hesitated, Rafe shook his head. "Never mind it's none of my business."

Danny sighed. "Do you think we're takin' it too slow Rafe?"

"You have to do what's right for you. If this is what you want to do then do it, don't let any of us push you into anything."

"I feel like such an idiot sometimes. What girl would put up with this?"

Rafe put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Someone who thinks you're worth it. There were so many things I did wrong when it came to Evelyn but somehow it all seemed to work out. Twice she thought she lost me and every time we go out on a mission there's a damn good chance she might. You said yourself you wanted to do this right and if spendin' time with her without feelin' like you have to tell us everything, then that's what you do. All right?"

Danny grinned at his bluntness. "Thanks Rafe. We've both been feelin' like we've been keepin' a secret from ya'll."

Rafe opened the oven door again to check on the progress of the bird. "Tell us whatever you want when you're ready and not before. Evelyn and I understand that you know."

"I know you do."

There was a knock at the front door. Evelyn got up to answer it and Red and Gooz were there. "We were beginning to wonder if you boys were going to show up, come on in."

She directed them into the living room while she hung their jackets in the closet. "Rafe and Danny are in the kitchen." 

Gooz looked at Red. "They're in the kitchen." He shook his head at the thought of a man in the kitchen, doing women's work. 

"Come on Gooz that's the way Rafe and Evelyn do things."

"It's not natural, not natural at all." He mumbled as they went out to the kitchen. 

Evelyn had heard the exchange and smiled. She and Rafe were only doing what his parents did. There was so much work to do in running a farm, couples had to work together to get everything done. Rafe had told her how he had seen his father help his mother in the kitchen and how she would help him in the field if he needed her because they were a team. That's the way it was with Rafe and Evelyn.

Rafe called her from the kitchen. "Evelyn, this bird is ready to go, are you?" Danny, Red and Gooz came out from the kitchen each carrying something to put on the table, all the while Gooz mumbled, "Women's work." 

She smiled. "Everyone take your seats. We'll be ready to eat in a minute." And she went into the kitchen to see what she needed to do. 

"Everything's on the table, but you'll have to get the kids." He told her as he put the turkey on the platter and took it out to the dining room. She looked at her daughter who looked so much like herself with her dark hair and eyes. Rafe had been really happy about that. She picked up Sarah in the baby seat and took it out to the dining room and put it on the table next to her chair. "I'll get Danny." Rafe told her and he went to the kitchen. 

When he came back he was holding Danny in one arm and had the highchair in his other hand. He settled the boy in his chair and sat down. He looked around the table to see good friends sitting there all talking to each other and laughing. He looked down at the other end of the table to see his wife talking to Sarah. What more could a man ask for?

"Rafe, you never did tell me what your mama thought about you and Evelyn naming the baby after her." Danny's voice broke into his reverie. "What did she say?"

"She was honored and embarrassed, just like you'd expect Mama to be."

"Why didn't you name her after Evelyn's mother?" Sandra asked.

Rafe looked at Evelyn. "You want to take this?"

She grinned at him. "When we told my mother we were thinking about her name, she asked us not to."

"Why not?" Barbara wanted to know.

"Mother's name is Lucinda and she always resented it. I always wondered why Dad called her Lucy until she explained why."

They all looked at each other and smiled and silently gave thanks that Sarah had the name she did.

After a short prayer and remembering lost friends, Rafe stood up and began to carve the turkey. "Okay everybody, white meat or dark?" And the guests began to pass their plates forward.


	6. Back to the Beach

Barbara had told him to take Evelyn out to dinner, but she had vetoed that idea. 

She didn't just want an evening with her husband, she wanted an entire day. She made sure he'd spent much of his time with the children while he was home, but now it was her turn. She felt a little selfish for wanting this, but she had been Rafe's wife before she'd been a mother.

The kids were spending the day with the nurses and Rafe and Evelyn had decided to go to the beach. Their choice was not lost on either one of them because the last day they tried to spend a day together, with Danny, she'd gone into labor.

The day was warm and they held hands as they walked down to the beach from the house. Rafe had the picnic basket in one hand and Evelyn had the blanket in her other hand. It was a perfect day and even after having lived on Pearl Harbor for the last two and a half years, Evelyn could not get used to the balmy weather in the middle of what was supposed to be winter. It would be snowing in New York now and she couldn't help but think back to the first time they had met at the coffee shop near the hospital. It seemed a lifetime ago when they had all been there, before the girls had shipped out to Hawaii and Rafe had volunteered to go to England.

"Hey Evelyn, where are you?" Rafe squeezed her hand.

She smiled at him. "In New York actually. I was remembering how everything with us started."

"Yea, I broke my nose."

Evelyn tried not to laugh. "That's true, but the reason you broke it was that you were trying to get me to go out with you."

"And it worked, didn't it?"

She moved closer to him. "That wasn't what did it. It was when you came to see me at the hospital with that bottle of champagne and then popped the cork." And then she laughed softly.

"Then you kissed me." He leaned over, "and I'm just returnin' the favor." He said with a grin and kissed her. 

She smiled and looked at him. "I felt so bad for you because I knew it hurt."

"It was all worth it because you did go out with me. Any regrets?" He joked.

"Not so far." She said with a straight face.

"Well that's good to know." He said with an equally straight face.

When they got to the beach and found a spot by the water, Evelyn laid out the blanket on the sand and Rafe put the basket down. "It's a beautiful day, Mrs. McCawley."

"It certainly is Captain McCawley." She took his hand and looked at him. "And here we are all alone. It's been a long time since we've been that."

He frowned, worried that she might be unhappy. "Are you sorry about the kids?"

"Of course not. I love the kids but they came so quickly and we never really had any time together. And with you being gone so much, we've had even less time."

He put his arms around her and held her for a moment. "I'm sorry about that honey."

"I'm not complaining Rafe, honestly."

"If we had to do it over again, would you have taken me on?" He asked her.

She looked into his eyes so he would have no doubts. "I would do it all over again because no one has ever made me as happy as you have."

"If you hadn't stayed with me before I flew with Doolittle, Danny wouldn't have come as soon as he did. And we wouldn't have had to get married."

That stunned Evelyn. "Do you think I married you just because I was pregnant? Rafe, I would have married you whether I was going to have Danny or not. I would have married you before you went to England if you'd asked me."

"You would have?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course. You're the only man I've ever loved and Danny wasn't the main reason I married you. You seem to forget that you proposed to me before you went on the mission. I'd already decided that if you came back we were going to get married as soon as possible."

That got him to grin at her. "Is that so."

"Yes that is so." She smiled back at him. "And as it turned out, Danny kept me from missing you too much. I had to concentrate on taking care of him before I knew he was a he. Then after he was born there was so much to do that I didn't have time to think about the danger you were in. It was after I would put him down for the night that I would think about you and worry that you wouldn't come home to us."

"I remember tellin' Danny at Thanksgivin' how I had done so many things wrong when it came to you, but it all seemed to work out. Do you think it worked out?"

She put a hand on his cheek. "I honestly don't know what you did wrong Rafe. You went to England to help because they needed it and I was never more proud or more frightened in my life. And as far as our being together before you flew with General Doolittle, I could have said no. But after almost losing you in England, I didn't want you to go away without knowing how much I really loved you. I have no regrets about any of it and Danny _was_ a surprise. But he was a very wonderful surprise and I feel so blessed to have him and Sarah. So yes, I think everything worked out. I love you Rafe and I don't ever want you to doubt that or that I didn't marry you because I wanted to."

"I love you too Evelyn and I am so glad to have you and the kids. You three are the reason I fly those missions, so we can all be together at the end of this thing." They held each other for a moment before Evelyn sat down and started to open the basket. Rafe sat down and stopped her. "Before you unload this great lunch, I have a surprise."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What surprise?"

And without a word Rafe went into the basket, pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, then he looked at Evelyn. "I'm not sure what made me think to do this but after you mentioned New York, I was glad I brought it." He pulled off the wrapping from around the cork and Evelyn held her breath. "You seem to forget that I didn't have any trouble with the champagne on out weddin' night." And he grinned at her.

"That's true." And with that, Rafe popped the cork and hit himself in the nose. 

They sat there looking at each other and Rafe's eyes started to water, badly. Evelyn was doing her best not to laugh but seeing him sit there looking so surprised, it had brought back so many happy memories. She put the glasses Rafe had handed to her back in the basket and took the bottle out of his hand and set it down. They smiled at each other as Rafe lay down and put his head in her lap. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful it hurts."

"It's your nose that hurts." She smiled back at him, remembering that night.

"I think it's my heart."

And she kissed him. 


End file.
